


Trial and Error

by Zerotaste



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Sibling Incest, Vampire sex (but of a slightly different variety), Vampirism Induced Erectile Dysfunctiom, vampire stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-04-30 14:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14498964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerotaste/pseuds/Zerotaste
Summary: “Garlic?”“I didn’t like garlic before, I’m not gunna try it now that it might kill me.”"Ah but Ritsu dearest, you should at least know so if you’re at a restaurant you can double check if the meals have any in it.” His tone of voice is infuriatingly patient and kind. “Tell the waiter you have a severe allergy.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As said in the tags, chapter two is where what you're all after will be. This chapter is the set up for that.

“Garlic?”

“I didn’t like garlic before, I’m not gunna try it now that it might kill me.”

"Ah but Ritsu dearest, you should at least know so if you’re at a restaurant you can double check if the meals have any in it.” His tone of voice is infuriatingly patient and kind. “Tell the waiter you have a severe allergy.”

“They’re just gunna tell me to eat somewhere else if I say that cause no one wants someone to die in their restaurant.” Ritsu finally graces Rei with the respect of looking at him but only so that he can glare at his annoying brother. “I dunno what accommodations they made for you over in England but you’re back home now and dunno if you forgot but we’re bad with that, I’ll just stick to things I know are safe.”

“It would be nice if you were able to live your life as normally as possible sti-”

“Anija if I didn’t live life normally before this I’m not gunna start now.” Sighing heavily and flopping against the arm of the couch he visibly deflates. Everything about this sucks so much. “Maybe I should just eat garlic bread and see if that’s what it’d take to end it all.”

While Rei doesn’t respond verbally, Ritsu can see the hurt in his eyes. Serves him right. It’s his fault that all of this happened anyway. If his stupid ass hadn’t gotten on a plane overseas (not just once, but multiple times, who the fuck even does that for a stupid school?), Ritsu never would have been out alone late enough to run the risk of running into creatures he hadn’t even thought existed. Their town is supposedly safe, on a global scale, Japan itself is considered safe but Ritsu highly doubts those statistics account for rabid hungry vampires. Then again the chances of running into one of those is probably incredibly low too. It’s just his luck that he’d be one of the few people out there unlucky enough to not only become a meal, but to survive it.

The book in Rei’s hands is heavy and dusty, a volume plucked from a rarely visited shelf in their library and filled with words Ritsu can’t  read. Even if he didn’t sleep through just about every English class the school had given him so far, even Rei can hardly decipher some of the archaic language.

“Has anyone dropped anything around you recently?” Rei adjusts his reading glasses. Something very new and that he obviously isn’t used to having to wear yet.

“Does you dropping my opinion of you from brother to gross bug count?” He responds without missing a beat, knowing it’s not what Rei’s asking. “If you’re about to ask if I feel like I have to count stuff then no, I don’t know and that one was an easy one. Why are you reading such an old book if you could have found all this basic stuff on google easily?”

Lowering his glasses Rei merely looks at Ritsu. Of course yes that’s right, his already useless with technology brother had someone become even more useless since returning. Really, with all of these weird changes it’s as if Rei is the one who’d become a vampire, not him.

“My own incompetence aside, are things posted on the world wide web not often editable? As such databases online may be incomplete as to hide fatal weaknesses that could be used against vampires.” There’s a fine line between having a good point here and sounding like a conspiracy theorist. Rei’s walking dangerously close to the conspiracy theorist side. “This may not be the best, nor most accurate source but I believe that any vulnerabilities or strengths you may have will be the same as any vampire through the ages. Due that, an apparently uncensored compilation of lore from one of our ancestors is likely a more complete look.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Rei has a point and Ritsu doesn’t really like that.

Marking his page with a tissue, Rei stands slowly. Ritsu knows he’s trying his best to help him but he can’t feel at all sorry for the slightly downcast look on Rei’s face. He’s probably feeling as guilty about this whole thing as Ritsu is bitter. Watching his brother make his way across the room to a decorative unit of drawers, he can’t help but pay extra attention to the way he walks. A hurt knee of some form, perhaps some kind of strain from dancing. Whoever thought it was a good idea to give vampires the ability to discern the physical weaknesses of their prey must not have been aware of how annoying it is.

That one is something he’d come across fast. Some of his new abilities and weaknesses had made themselves obvious even before Rei had suggested testing which traits do and do not apply to Ritsu. Despite his anger towards Rei, he can’t deny it being a good idea. After all, despite their obvious existence, vampires aren’t exactly easy to find and even if they could find another, Ritsu isn’t really sure he’d want to meet with them after his experience.  As Rei makes his way back with a deck of playing cards, Ritsu rolls his eyes. He really, really hopes he doesn’t need to count them because sore knee or not, Rei definitely deserves to be the one picking them up for bringing over something with so many items to see if he’ll count it.

“Now, I believe we did lose some of the cards in this deck at some point so the number of cards in here is unknown to either of us.” Rei unboxes the cards and shuffles them easily, removing a couple more cardsjust to be certain as he does so. “Most of the examples stated involved seeds or rice but I would never be so cruel as to make my Ritsu count something so small and plentiful.”

Lifting up a long arm, Rei waits a beat before letting go of the cards. It certainly is a spectacle to watch them fall, fluttering to the antique rug covering their hardwood floor. However, enjoyable to watch or not, Ritsu feels…

Nothing.

No compulsion to leap off the couch and start counting up the cards and certainly no temptation to help Rei clean up the mess he’s made.

“Too bad Anija, looks like you’re on clean up duty~” He knows he sounds smug about that but seeing Rei on his knees aside, he really is relieved that this particular lore does not apply to him.

So far none of the more absurd or silly sounding ones do apply which is a plus side at least. On the down side he does have a scar from a particularly natsy burn on his left pinky finger that he couldn’t completely heal. He’d gone to grab a spoon to eat his cereal with and forgotten a lot of his stupid rich family’s silverware is in fact well, silver. The fact he needs to eat at all is probably the most baffling thing to him but he supposes it’s a good thing he can somewhat subsist on human food. He only has one source of blood and said source is already pathetic and weak with the meagre amount he does take.

“Perhaps later, for now I feel it’s better we get through more of this list before you tire of me again.” Rei comments in that truly insufferable manner of speech.

“I’m already tired of you.” Despite responding so quickly, Ritsu can’t help but to have to hide a smile at Rei’s own laziness about cleaning up the cards. As much of an old man as he may try to act like, Ritsu knows somewhere under this act is still the rough, delinquent like brother who’d left him for England.

Picking up the book again Rei shakes his head as he reads his way down the page.

“Well we already know those do apply to you and a couple of these are so outdated that I cannot think of a situation where they would apply.” Hearing Rei saying “outdated” about something while he himself has taken to acting like a relic is quite the joke. “Ah.”

“Ah?” Ritsu repeats.

“Promise you won’t be disgusted in me.” Rei sounds honest to god apprehensive about whatever he’s stumbled upon.

“I’m already disgusted in you so you’re good.” Responding without thinking, Ritsu realises a little too late that he should probably have thought about what kind of things Rei may be about to bring up. There’s definitely been a few changes to him that he doesn’t really know how he feels about his brother of all people bringing up.

“In that case,” Rei still obviously not knowing exactly how Ritsu is about to respond. “When was the last time you got an erection?”

Laughter escapes Ritsu before he has a chance to reign it in. While he’s surprised to hear the words leave his mouth, that is definitely one of the new changes he’s not sure if he really wants to talk about with Rei. It puts him in an odd position to even think about talking about anything remotely sexual with him. Well, it could be worse, not exactly being able to get hard since he turned means he’s not in for any badly timed boners.

“Gross.” He comments, still trying to figure out exactly how to answer. Does he tell Rei that the only time he’s been even near properly aroused since becoming a vampire is after drinking from him, or is that weird? “Not properly since it happened.”

He leaves things vague, wondering if Rei has some kind of answer to his issue that he’ll offer without pressing for more details. It really is an issue. For someone who had only recently started to explore his sexuality when he’d been turned, not even being able to find any sort of sexual pleasure is incredibly frustrating. At least he’d gotten to experience decent sex before the ability to have it was taken from him (he ignores his minds addition that hey, at least he hadn’t died a virgin).

And it isn’t for lack of trying to make things work. Certainly Ritsu hasn’t even felt up to most forms of human interaction but he’s definitely attempted to touch himself. Even his normal go-to videos that he has saved to a hidden folder on his laptop don’t do much for him. Sitting in his dark room, porn on his screen and soft dick in his hand had been really embarrassing, even if no one had been there to see him.

“So you have had some degree of arousal?” Rei appears to be focusing on the page a little too intently and if Ritsu isn’t imagining it, there’s a light blush dusting his cheeks. Even if he’s trying to handle this as a ‘things we need to know about vampires’ matter, apparently even the great and fearless Sakuma Rei can feel something like embarrassment when talking about his brother’s dick.

“This is weird, super weird.” Ritsu prefaces his answer with. “I, can uh, still feel turned on but nothing happens. Normally.”

He knows he’s not going to get anywhere being vague but he feels like there’s this barrier between where he sits and dangerous territory that he may cross into if he’s more specific.

“Is there a reason you’re asking beyond you having some weird fascination with my dick?” Pushing himself properly upright, Ritsu moves to stand up before remembering reading over Rei’s shoulder is pointless. Stupid dusty old English book.

“I assure you Ritsu, it’s not just due to an interest with your _‘dick’_ that I am asking.” He’s _really_ sure that Rei fucked up there. Even if he didn’t mean to imply that he cares about it for his own reasons, Ritsu can’t help but take it that way. And neither can the warmth that weakly pools low in stomach. Gross, well, it’s not like it can do anything any way. “There are a few theories here about vampires being able to feed off of copulation, if-”

“That sounds weird.”

“The idea of vampires being able to feed off of-”

“No, calling it copulation or whatever old ass term you’re about to use next.” Complaining about his brother’s vocabulary is totally a good solution to the whole strange arousal at Rei thinking about him sexually thing. “Just say sex.”

“Well as I was saying my dear Ritsu, there are theories about vampires being able to feed off of sexual energy. Now I do not know how much of this is based in actual facts and how much is taken from popular fiction at the time but there are a number of different possibilities listed.” Rei shifts awkwardly in his seat. It’s almost comedic to see someone so sexually confident both on and off stage, acting like this. “As you seem to be able unable to become erect, we can count out the majority but ah, how do you feel during feeding? After?”

And that’s the line he wasn’t sure he wanted to cross. He can remember the feeling quite vividly even while trying not to. That building arousal within him, the way his body aches with the need to be touched and the ever annoying half hard dick he’s left trying to hide after feeding. Which wouldn’t be anywhere near as annoying if it wasn’t the only time he ever gets that much response out of it. He doesn’t know what’s worse, the fact he knows Rei is watching him intently as he remembers this feeling or the fact that drinking blood is the closest he’s gotten to any sort of action in the past two months.

Eyes flicking downwards he finds himself laughing again, chuckling darkly at the absurdity of this entire situation. It really is hard to admit it. He’d love to just glare and call Rei horrible, storming off to his room to only talk to Rei when he’s hungry again. He knows how important this all is though and he knows that ultimately, this is for him.

“Don’t think I’m gross, you’re still worse than me.”

“I would never think you’re gross, my Ritsu.” And yeah from the way Rei talks about him and his little slip up before, he’s probably got a whole lot more fucked up shit going on as far as his feelings for Ritsu go. Even if he doesn’t, it’s easier to think that way with what he’s about to admit.

“I still get kind of turned on, not as much but I do. Nothing happens. It’s pathetic, I can’t get hard.” Bitterness punctuates his words. Breathing in, he steadies himself. “Unless I’m feeding. It’s never gotten all the way there but it’s the only time anything happens.”

Eyes focused completely on anywhere that is not Rei, he can only hear the slide of his finger down the yellowed pages of the book. It makes a lot of sense when he says it out loud. Being technically dead (not exactly something he’s completely come to terms with), perhaps the only time his blood flows anything like a normal humans is when he’s drinking from one. Though that opens a lot of questions about why exactly drinking from Rei turns him on in the first place. The basic thought of _‘drinking blood gets me going’_ for some reason was so much easier to swallow.

“I don’t think any of these apply to you as such then.” Great, he just admitted his boner problems to Rei and it was all for nothing. “However, there is a following section that may apply to you. As your heart no longer works-”

“Thanks for reminding me.” He lets himself look up at Rei, pleased when he sees the slightly hurt expression he expected to see.

“Sorry my darling.” Ritsu almost, almost feels bad when he hears the guilt in Rei’s voice. “As I was saying, this isn’t explicitly to do with sex but could be applied to your situation.”

He doesn’t really hate him but directing all his anger at Rei is the only way he’s managing to keep himself remotely together right now, and he’s not doing a very good job of that in the first place. Ritsu had always thought being a vampire would be cool. Some silly childhood fantasy like how some kids might dream about being knights or princesses. As soon as he’d pieced together what had happened to him however, all he felt was a feeling of dread. Rei’s remarkable timing in returning had at least given him a food source before he could find out what happens if he starves but he still can’t bring himself to be thankful for that when he blames Rei for all of this in the first place.

“Let me guess, you’re about to tell me something about how during feeding my body mimics that of an alive persons? So that’s why I start getting hard?” He rattles off his own realisation from moments before, somehow less phased by the subject they’re talking about now that it’s on a less personal sounding level.

“Precisely. Correct me if I’m wrong but in order to get aroused by drinking from me you must feel at least some form of physical attraction to me, yes?” Ritsu doesn’t know how someone can do such a quick chance from hurt to hopeful but Rei’s managed it.

“Let’s just pretend that it’s something that’ll happen no matter who I drink from.” That’s a far easier way of talking about this. Far easier than talking about his own feelings or making this more weird than it already is.

“Okay, we can do that.” Disappointment. Right, well that confirms the earlier suspicions about Rei having more than brotherly feelings for him. Which somehow relieves him. That shouldn’t relieve him. “Assuming that it might happen no matter who you’re drinking from, perhaps actual stimulation during feeding would allow you to experience more? Say if you were to find a person you trusted to drink from who would also be willing to try that?”

Thinking about his options Ritsu already knows there’s only one person he can actually use if he wants to test this. Though as far as not-disgusting, not-strange brother replicating shape shifters go, perhaps Izumi as they’ve fooled around before? Although even if believed the vampire thing, he would never let him mark him or mess up his already precise diet by having to eat after drinking. Besides, he’s been a bit of a wreck lately as well. The only other person Ritsu can think of is Mao… Well, Mao’s not getting involved in this. No way.

Surveying his brother he can feel that push from the back of his mind telling him yes go for it, you’ve wanted this for years, you’ve just been in denial because it’s weird. It is weird, or should be weird, people say it’s weird… though he’s not really people any more is he? He’s still binding himself by the rules of human society when perhaps this is the perfect excuse to act on feelings he’s been trying to ignore since he entered puberty.

“I apologise, I should never have brought this up.” The way Rei’s teeth worry his lip and the expression of distress on his face, they’re both annoying. That sexy confident Rei he sees on stage, a dark smile and gleaming eyes as he moves his hips in sinful ways, if he’s going to even consider this he wants it to be with that Rei. Not this pathetic one.

Perhaps he’s the pathetic one here, clinging to the one remaining glimpse of Rei’s previous personality that he has. There’s probably a reason for that, he’s starting to realise. After all, the Rei he’d met when he came back seemed hardly as likely to push his face into a pillow and take him from behind- oh. Well that sure is a fast advancement from struggling to admit to himself he’s into Rei. Is that really the kind of thing he’s been locking behind that wall all these years? This may be the perfect excuse to let him explore those desires but this would have been so much more convenient if he was human and sure that he’d actually get anything out of this. Then again, he probably wouldn’t be able to let himself admit these thoughts if he were still human.

“Anija.” He ignores the way he can hear his voice shake but he feels determination running through his veins in place of blood. However reckless this may be, if he doesn’t act now he might reconstruct that barrier, locking away these feelings again. Plus he really doesn’t want to think about the possibility of not getting any action until he’s forced to find a new, more socially acceptable to bang, food source. “If you wanna try it, I will. You’re probably just the kind of disgusting bug who’d be into this, right?”

“Ritsu, don’t feel like you need to try this with me because of my feelings, I ask you to please consider what you’re saying.”

“Oh trust me, this isn’t about you at all.” He spits. “Why would I go out of my way to do something for you? Especially this, stuff like this is why I hate you.”

Even his spite-filled words can’t touch the soft smile spreading across Rei’s face. In a way he’s jealous of the fact Rei has so obviously come to terms with his feelings while he’s spent so long denying his own.

“And we aren’t doing it today, we’re waiting until I need a drink next.” He adds, “If it does work and then you faint before I can cum, I won’t forgive you so make sure you’re actually eating properly.”

“Of course my darling Ritsu, anything for you.” Nodding easily, Rei doesn’t let the smile drop from his lips. “Oniichan hasn’t felt this loved in a long time.”

Ritsu’s pretty damn sure if it weren’t for the glare he’s shooting Rei, that he’d be trying to come over to his couch and pull him against him in an embrace. Which might actually be nice, but he needs to make sure Rei knows where he stands.

“Gross”

Clearing his throat Rei flicks through a few more pages of the book, obviously trying to distract himself from his own excitement by being useful. Thank god for that.

“Now, we know you cannot shape shift or fly, but have you at all attempted invisibility?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the sex scene. This took longer to complete cause I wrote two other fics first. Oops.

One thing Ritsu is very glad for is that while he cannot shower, his personal ensuite contains a very luxurious bath tub and bathing is something he can still do. It’s honestly super stupid that showers are out to get him. That was also something he’d learnt very fast. Dragging himself out of bed the afternoon after he’d arrived home blood stained and muddy, the first thing he’d thought to do was shower. However after both the extreme anxiety from watching the water fall and the way even lukewarm water had scalded his skin, he’d decided against it. That experience had made so, so much more sense once he had a name for his peculiar condition. The couple of days between being turned and figuring it out were just, weird really. He’d been so sure the vivid images of being both attacked and turned were some form of nightmare. After all, vampires were just something he and his brother joked about being to explain their physical condition and appearance. He hadn’t thought in a million years that they could actually be real.

Towelling off his hair as he enters his room, Ritsu doesn’t bother to find clothes. Who knows where their parents are (somewhere in Europe on a business trip last time he’d checked) and Rei’s about to see everything any way. No point in wasting effort on something so pointless.

Catching sight of himself in the mirror he pauses. His body is frozen in essentially the state it had been the night he was turned, only his skin becoming slightly paler and eyes now being a brighter shade of red than his brothers give away that there’s been any change all. As long as he keeps his mouth shut. Letting his lips fall open he finds himself almost smiling, while his fangs are only small when he isn’t feeding, they’re by far his favourite part of this whole thing. He can see how people would and do find vampires sexy. However his sex appeal only going up since being turned is cruel mockery given the reality of being a vampire. Being one of the assumedly fictional sex fuelled ones from the section of the book Rei had been reading yesterday would be so, so much more fitting (and fun).

Slipping a hand behind himself, his fingers drag though where lube had dripped onto his skin as he’d attempted to prepare himself for Rei as well as possible. It’s potentially unwise for him to go into this intending to bottom when he hasn’t before and that’s probably going to be a boner killer in itself but he really cannot imagine himself topping Rei. Not for their first time together any way. Closing his eyes briefly, he pushes away the thought that it’s weird he immediately knew which way around he wants things to be. Although that only matters if they manage to get to that point in the first place. They may not. At the very least, he had been able to experience some pleasure while fingering himself. Not much, but the ghost of satisfaction he’d felt as he sought out his prostate is far more than he’s managed since he’s been turned. If that increases with drinking and with an actual dick inside him, then this might just work. He doesn’t want to be too hopeful, being pessimistic is a safe attitude as at least he can’t be let down, but there’s a small glance of light there that he wants to cling on to.

He can’t help but scoff at himself. How dumb is that? Viewing the chance at being able to get off again as some form of light in dark times. Then again, with how utterly terrible things have been lately he’s not surprised he’s so eager for even a hint of satisfaction.

He can tell Rei’s trying to keep the smile from his face as he enters his room. Somehow that’s more annoying than if he’d walked in proclaiming how happy he is to finally be able to love Ritsu in all the ways he’s been waiting for. Loose t-shirt and sweat pants covering his slender form, Ritsu suddenly feels very underdressed. Silly, since Rei is the one with too many clothes on right now.

“Ritsu~” Rei sings out before changing to an almost scarily serious tone. “Are you sure you’re okay with this. You don’t have to do this with me nor at all. It’s unlikely you’ll find any extra sustenance from sex during feeding if the materials I’ve been reading are correct.”

Taking a proper look at Rei’s face he can see dark circles under his already tired eyes. Has he really been staying up even later than usual to read more on the subject? Stupid, he’d told him to make sure he was well rested and fed.

“I’m sure. If you keep asking me questions like that I’ll say no just cause you’re annoying me.” Throwing his towel vaguely in the direction of a nearby chair he slinks over to his bed. “The old you would have known that and not had to check.”

Really everything in this stupid house is too big but he’s grateful for once that the beds are so large. Rei’s not particularly broad but he is long and Ritsu would rather not have to try tetris themselves onto a smaller mattress when what they’re doing is already so experimental and potentiall uncomfortable.

The soft mattress dips under his weight as he rolls on to it and there’s an awkward tension in the room that he hopes will be cleared as soon as they get down to things. He’s sure if Rei wasn’t putting on this dumb old man act that they’d be falling into this easily. Stupid Rei.

“Take those off and get here.” He demands, jerking his head at where he wants Rei to lay. “The longer you take the less interested I am.”

“Ritsu my dearest, do you not want our first time to be more romantic?” His tone of voice is nothing if not annoying.

“There’s nothing romantic about fucking some gross weirdo.” Glaring at Rei he does acknowledge that he’s going to need to cool it with his attitude a little if they want to get anywhere. “Hurry up.”

Despite his wish for more romance, Rei makes quick work of his clothes. Sweatpants coming off to reveal he’d been going commando has Ritsu raising an eyebrow. That’s kind of unfair really and while Rei’s personality may now be hidden deep under this ridiculous act, his body has not changed. Long limbs and the lean muscles of a dancer, a faint trail of coarse hair leads down from his belly button and dammit. Why couldn’t he have gotten over his issues and fucked him before this whole vampire thing had happened.

There’s an irritating smile on Rei’s face as he finally joins Ritsu, as if he knows Ritsu likes what he sees. At least Ritsu’s interest can’t physically show (yet) like Rei’s does. How pathetic that just seeing Ritsu naked for him has him already beginning to get hard. Rei isn’t exactly small and the potential for his size to only increase as he gets more turned on has Ritsu’s teeth worrying his lip. Perhaps doing this with someone smaller would have been wiser. Though if this works out he knows he’s going to be thankful for his size, there’s always been something appealing about the idea of being pounded hard by someone so big that he can hardly walk the next day.

Rei’s skin feels burning beneath his own as he moves to straddle him. His body heat’s even more scalding against Ritsu’s ice cold skin than it usually is but he can’t bring himself to hate it.

“So do you wanna start touching me first, or once I’m drinking?” Despite how much he’s eager for this to work, everything still feels awkward.

“Whichever you prefer, my sweet darling.” Rei coos to him.

Long fingers tilt his chin down towards him and Rei leans up for a kiss Ritsu isn’t exactly sure he wants to grant him. Turning his head to the side he lets his lips brush his cheek. For now leaving this more impersonal is probably for the best, even if a heated make out session would give them a far easier transition into what they’re about to do.

“Just do what you want but don’t get carried away.” He warns, Rei’s chest rises and falls under his hands and despite how cold he’s trying to act about this, feeling the steady drum of his heart and the hard peaks of his nipples is pretty nice really. “I’ll let you know if I hate something.”

Bending forwards towards Rei’s neck, he feels Rei’s hands move to sliding down the length of his spine towards the curve of his ass. He can’t help but arch his back under the touch. It’s been too long since someone touched him like this.

Rei’s skin is smooth, only marred by faint scars from when Ritsu had messed up his first bite. Usually they heal cleanly and fast but unexperienced and uncertain of what he was doing, Ritsu had made quite a mess of him with that one. Running his tongue over the skin he hears Rei’s breathing lose its rhythm. If something as small as licking him before biting is throwing him off, how the hell is he meant to expect him to fuck him right. Finally those strong hands reach their destination and feeling the amount of need behind his grip as he familiarizes himself with the feeling of his ass, maybe Rei will be alright after all.

Releasing his fangs for feeding he lets them rest against Rei’s skin, giving him a seconds warning before he lets them penetrate. A small moan builds in his throat at the taste and for once he doesn’t hold any sounds back. Rei can know he’s enjoying it this time. As he swallows down slow sips of blood, he feels one of Rei’s hands trail around his body, wrapping around his still mostly unresponsive dick. He can feel it though, the warmth of his hand wrapping around him and the careful grip as he starts to move it. Letting himself take a couple of proper mouthfuls, he finally starts to feel himself reacting properly.

One last gulp and he seals the wounds. No more for now. Not when with the help of Rei’s hand he’s actually been able to get hard and can feel himself wanting to fuck his hips into it for more. Even if they fall flat after this, at least they know this helps.

Leaning up he takes in Rei’s face, there’s no hiding the pleasantly surprised look dancing across his annoyingly handsome features. Ritsu knows the same expression is likely settling in on his own face. Well that and one of desire as small sounds of satisfaction spill past his lips. It’s been so, so long since he’s been able to feel these sensations and oh god, he’s missed them sorely.

“I kinda got myself ready.” He murmers, tempted to go in for Rei’s lips. It only feels natural to kiss him but the taste of blood on his tongue aside, he doesn’t want to indulge Rei too much. “But your dick’s stupid so I’m gunna need more.”

He doesn’t want Rei’s hand to leave him as he reaches to the side to grab the lube from his side table. It’s a stretch to reach it but he somehow manages after a few moments of grasping at nothing. There’s an annoying expression of endearment on his brother’s face as he settles atop him again.

“Shut up.” He spits.

“Oh but I didn’t say anythi-”

“You were thinking though.” Finally accepting Rei’s going to have to take his hand off of him, he grabs his wrist, pulling it towards him and pouring a liberal amount of lube over his fingers. It’s a nice look, the excess that spills over and drips onto Rei’s chest but there’s more important things to consider and every moment Rei’s hand isn’t on him, he can feel himself fading from the moment. “Do what you’re here for.”

Rei gets the hint, it’s clear he doesn’t want to overstep his boundaries and have Ritsu call this whole thing off. Feeling his fingers sliding between his cheeks, Ritsu pushes back against his hand frustrated as Rei only slips in one finger at first before quickly moving to two. Asides from being longer, they don’t really feel that much different to his own really. Which is very disappointing.

Maybe he’s being too efficient though, there’s always a chance it doesn’t feel as good as he’d hoped because Rei isn’t trying to make it feel good. And then those slender fingers stroke over what must be his prostate and he only feels a slight increase in pleasure. It’s still more than he’d felt when fingering himself but it’s not amazing, Rei seems to pick up on that too.

“Drink again.” He doesn’t have much time to think before Rei’s left wrist is in his face. It makes sense, if he was able to feel Rei’s hand job because he was drinking, then perhaps that’s all he needs again.

Not really giving himself time to consider placement, he sinks his teeth in. His instincts must have kicked in, it’s a mostly clean bite with his teeth landing right on target. Trying to hold himself back from over doing it, he drinks slowly again, gauging both his own and Rei’s reactions as a guide for when to stop.

In the end it isn’t some well thought out timing thing that has him retracting his fangs but a whine of pleasure. He only just has enough time to make sure the wound is sealed before he’s throwing his head back with a similar sound. It works. It works and oh wow, Rei’s fingers really do feel better than his now that he can appreciate the better angles they can reach and how much deeper they can go.

“Make it quick.” He gasps. “You gotta get in me before that happens again.”

He doesn’t have to tell Rei twice. Pressing back against his fingers as he stretches and fucks him, Ritsu knows he must look so desperate but he can hardly be blamed for that. He is desperate. So, so desperate and not wanting to cum without having had Rei inside him is the only thing stopping him from grinding down against the hard length of Rei’s cock for extra stimulation.

“You’re doing so well, my dear Ritsu.” Rei encourages, three fingers inside him and moving easily.

Ritsu doesn’t even bother giving a snarky response, he’s feeling too good for that. Eyes running down the length of Rei’s body he takes in the size of his dick again. The fingers inside him feel nothing but pleasurable but even three of them together have a lot less girth than his cock does. Then again, Rei had mentioned having previous partners and if they could take it, he can. Swiping up the lube from the mattress he removes the cap again. He has to shuffle back slightly to get his hand comfortably around Rei’s dick and pressing back against Rei’s hand as he does so sees a loud choked moan escaping him. Not good, he really might cum from just this at this rate.

Lube shines far too lewdly off Rei’s cock as he makes sure he’s applying enough. When he’s topped in the past he hasn’t even used half this much on his own dick but this is such uncharted territory and with that size it’s better safe than sorry. The length feels so burningly hot in his hand and seeing the way Rei bites his lip, hearing those catching breaths escaping him, Ritsu doesn’t care if it’s going to be a stretch to fit inside. Both how nice it feels as he strokes his length and Rei’s reactions are making him impatient.

“Okay.” His voice sounds shaky, lower than normal and needy. “I’m ready.”

Rei doesn’t ask twice if Ritsu’s sure, his fingers sliding out of Ritsu as soon as he’s spoken. Whether he’s certain Ritsu is ready or he’s just desperate himself Ritsu doesn’t know but he trusts Rei’s judgement on this. Rei might have caused him a lot of pain recently but none of that was intentional nor something he knew he was in control of. Trying to fight those thoughts out of his head he moves forwards slightly, lining the head of Rei’s dick up with his entrance.

“Slowly my dear.”

He doesn’t need to be told. Closing his eyes in an attempt to relax he focuses on the memory of how good Rei’s fingers had felt inside him. It’s definitely more of a stretch than anticipated but still slightly drunk on his brothers blood, it’s easily bearable.

Rei’s hands settle on his hips as he waits patiently for Ritsu to sink down on his length. That patience is appreciated. The further down he sinks the more overwhelming the stretch is, grabbing one of Rei’s hands he directs it to his cock. Any pleasure to distract from how full he feels would help. It’s not even pleasant any more, it’s just far too much.

“You’re okay, you’re doing well.” Rei encourages as his hand wraps around his length.

As soon as Rei’s hand starts moving he understands what’s happened. It’s still more sensation than he’s ever felt without drinking but his small sips from his wrist as a top up just weren’t enough to sustain him through this. It does help though, somewhat. Maybe he shouldn’t have been so greedy, perhaps he should have let Rei make him cum from his fingers alone. Or they could have started small, tangling his fingers in Rei’s hair as he sucks him off is a really nice image. Oh, thinking about that does make things easier. Letting filthy images of other things he wants to do with him play through his mind, he manages to distract himself from how everything feels like far too much and finally manages to sink down enough that Rei’s fully inside him.

Though that doesn’t really solve the part where he still has to relax enough to move before he can feel anything good and with how even Rei’s hand is failing to keep him hard now, he wonders if that will ever happen. Sensation and reaction both steadily declining, he knows there’s only one way to fix it. One way to fix it which requires treating Rei like a blood bag once again. Well, he deserves that.

“Anija.” He starts, “Can you take me drinking more?”

With his complexion naturally pale, it’s always hard to tell when Rei’s suffering from blood loss by looks alone. Any other factors he’d usually use to tell are thrown way off by the fact Rei is already a panting, sweating mess from just having his dick inside him.

“Take as much as you need, you probably won’t kill me.” Rei’s breathing sounds so laboured as he forces the words out. Ritsu knows it must be hard for him to be so restrained right now, being so deep inside.

“Probably.” He mutters, despite knowing full well given his stomach capacity and how much blood Rei would have to lose for him to kill him, it is very unlikely. Wriggling his hips slightly he only confirms that okay yeah a bit more to drink would probably help a lot. “You’re not allowed to pass out either.”

Despite grumbling he finds himself leaning down to rest his fangs against Rei’s neck again. The skin’s already starting to bruise from his previous drink from the spot but with the way he bares the skin for him, Ritsu isn’t at all inclined to change where he’s drinking from.

A whimpering moan rises from his throat as he latches on, the blood feels brighter, more alive than the previous sips he’d taken. As if he’s drinking directly from Rei’s arousal, he can feel his own building again fast. It’s thrilling, everything feels on fire and alive and rolling his hips against Rei, yeah that definitely works. Continuing to gulp down his brothers blood, he starts to move properly, fucking himself on Rei’s cock slowly at first before picking up the pace. He’s so full in more ways than just one. He hasn’t felt this satisfied since he’s been turned. Perhaps this really is how he was meant to feed.

Pleasure takes over any other thought processes. Rei is so hot inside him, filling him in just the right way and if Ritsu tilts his hips just right as he rides him, he gets that flash of pleasure from his head brushing over his prostate. He needs more and he needs it again and again.

“…Ritsu.” Voice pitched as he speaks, Rei reminds him of the fact he’s still drinking. Not exactly that he’d forgotten about that, he’d just forgotten that he had to stop at some point.

It is a shame to let his teeth slip from their wounds but even knowing he has to stop drinking, he’s confident that he’s taken enough to keep him going this time. Kissing sloppily over the bite marks he takes advantage of his bigger range of motion, fucking himself more desperately on Rei’s cock. A low moan from below him lets him know that he’s not the only one enjoying this.

Short nails scratch against Rei’s chest as he buries his head into his shoulder. His skin tastes faintly of iron with a touch of salt from the sheen of sweat covering his brother’s skin. Ritsu wonders if he himself is sweating, he feels alive enough that he wouldn’t be surprised if somehow he was. His chest heaves and breath shudders for gasps of air he knows he doesn’t really need to take but in almost every way, his body is reacting to sex like it used to.

Strong hands grip his hips, Rei’s thrusting back up into him, pulling him down against him with every movement. Ritsu can’t help the obscene sounds leaving his mouth, he doesn’t want to stop them either. Each moan is a reminder that he’s finally feeling again.

He really doesn’t realise what’s happening as Rei’s sitting up, lifting him off his cock and rolling him onto his back. Trying to get a hold on his whirling surroundings he sees a glint in Rei’s eyes that he hasn’t seen in so long. For someone he was worried about passing out on him if he took too much blood, he’s definitely enthusiastic and with how hard he slams into him as he enters Ritsu again, Ritsu hopes he can keep it up.

It doesn’t take long for him to realise what’s happened. This Rei? This is his Rei. The one he misses. The one who never came back when he needed him most. The one that’s currently fucking him so hard he can’t think. If this is what drinking from Rei during sex does, then this is the only way he’s going to feed from now on.

“Onii-chan.” It spills from his mouth easily, turning into almost a chant, intercepted with moans as he feels pleasure intensifying.

Rei doesn’t respond with words, the low growling moans leaving his throat are a response enough of their own. His lips clash against Ritsu’s in a messy, heated kiss. He lets him have it easily. He’ll let his Rei do almost anything he wants. Returning it desperately Ritsu tries to kiss back in a way that gets his feelings through. Stay. Please.

Maybe those feelings do get through to Rei. Amongst desperate moans and the obscene sounds of his hips slapping against Ritsu’s with every thrust, he finds a way to make things more intimate. In a move that’s perhaps more romantic than anything Rei would have suggested earlier, Ritsu feels long fingers sliding between his, interlacing in a move that Ritsu would almost call tender. He grips tight, clinging to the way his hand feels so right within Rei’s and mumbles words of love against his lips. It’s embarrassing as hell but he’s feeling too good and too at ease to care.

As his pleasure builds to a peak he’s sorely tempted to sink his teeth into something again. Holding himself back he settles for sinking a fang into his own bottom lip. It’s too much for someone as neglected as Ritsu has been to handle. He can taste his own blood on his tongue as he looks up at Rei with pleasure clouded eyes. He’s sure he can tell how close he is, with how his hips twitch and how his nails dig into Rei’s hand it must be obvious.

“Cum for me my sweet.” Along with severely out of breath as he moans the words out, Rei’s voice comes out as a mix of his two personas.

Ritsu can’t bring himself to hate that.

Throwing his head back against the pillows he cries out as he hits his climax. Legs locking tight around Rei’s hip he pulls him deeper inside, tilting his hips at an angle that he hopes is best for him. He wants Rei to feel this incredible soon too. Pleasure courses through him so intensely that he barely acknowledges the fact that he’s cumming dry. All that matters to him is that he’s managed it at all.

Ritsu’s name on his lips, Rei doesn’t hold back. It’s probably a good thing that Ritsu’s sensitivity is fading fast as he comes down from his high. If he were still able to feel it properly, this might be too much. Rather than that he has the advantage of being able to lay back and watch the amazing expressions Rei makes as he uses him ruthlessly to approach his own orgasm.

“Onii-chan…” Ritsu finds himself uttering without intending to.

Bringing a hand up to Rei’s face he strokes his cheek gently. He’d never do this to Rei acting how he usually acts but he can’t help but act on impulses of affection when his Rei is here.

It doesn’t take much longer until Rei’s burying himself in as deep as he can, face contorting in ecstasy. It’s a sight Ritsu wants to see again and again and again. Somehow Rei even makes stupid orgasm faces look good. Which is incredibly rude but maybe not quite so rude if Ritsu’s the only one who gets to see them from now on.

Turning his head, Rei brushes his lips against Ritsu’s fingers, kissing them gently. A fluttering feeling dances through Ritsu’s chest and he can’t help the small smile that plays on his lips. His smile must be contagious, a silly lovedrunk one settling on Rei’s features in response. It sucks that this isn’t how things usually are between them as this is really something that he could get used to.

As Rei pulls out of him and flops down on the mattress beside him, Ritsu can’t help but be fixated on the way his chest rises and falls with every breath. He wants the heart in there to beat only for him. He knows that’s selfish but he just let Rei cum inside him so in his opinion, some selfishness is pretty justified right about now.

Bangs sticking to his face from sweat and skin still shining from where Ritsu had spilt lube on it, Rei looks a bit of a mess if Ritsu’s being honest but it’s really, really good to know he’s the reason for that. Oh yeah, that brings him back to why they even managed to get to this point in the first place.

“It worked.” He half laughs in disbelief, finally starting to think clearly enough to acknowledge how big of a discovery they just made.

“That it did.” Rei sounds almost as surprised as he does, which is kind of funny considering how confident this Rei usually is. “Yanno, I always wanted to do that.”

Ritsu can’t help but screw his nose up in mock disgust.  Even when he’s his Rei he can’t help but want to tease him for being gross.

“Looked like you enjoyed it too.” Rei leans in to peck him on the lips, halting Ritsu’s attempt to grab tissues and clean himself up somewhat.

“Maybe~” He hums, despite his very state right now being proof of him loving it. “But you’re being gross and being you again is no excuse for that.”

“Cut me some slack will you, I deserve a couple of free passes after how much blood you took.”

“Ugh, fine. A couple means two and you’ve already used one.” Weakly pushing Rei back onto the mattress he settles himself on his chest, listening to his still fast beating heart. “But you gotta use it when you’re like this, not when that stranger takes over again.”

“Fair enough.” An arm curls around Ritsu’s waist, holding him lovingly. “Does it count as a strike if I tell you I wanna fuck you again?”

“Yep~” Ritsu can’t help but feel relief that Rei is keen to do this again. He never really had doubts but it’s good to hear it. “I want that too. I want you to be real you when we do it again as well.”

“Can’t make any guarantees. I’m still me no matter what though.”

He’s not. He’s absolutely not. Not in Ritsu’s eyes. Perhaps if he has to he’ll come to terms with the change one day but he can’t yet. He refuses to.

“Nope. This is you. I dunno who the other guy is but I hate him.” He mumbles, curling into Rei’s chest.

“Ever the brat aren’t you.” Rei ruffles his hair affectionately. “Lemme go run you a bath, least I can do.”

“Onii-chan.” Reaching out as Rei slides out from under him, he clings to his arm, halting his attempt to move. “Don’t go.”

“Yes but Ritsu my dear-” Rei picks up on the glare he’s being shot fast, catching himself slipping back into the personality Ritsu doesn’t want to see. “If that’s what you want.”

He knows sooner or later Rei will revert back to how he is normally these days and he can’t keep this Rei forever. It’s inevitable, especially when he must be exhausted from so much blood loss. Oh yeah that’s right, Ritsu should probably do something about that, give him food or something. However right now he wants to be selfish. He wants to celebrate his first orgasm in literally months and he wants to celebrate that by spending as much time with his Rei as possible.

 “Mmm, there’s stuff I gotta tell you about how I felt but I don’t wanna talk about serious stuff now.” Pulling on Rei’s arm he manages to get him laying back on the mattress. Flopping over him again he sighs contently. Things feel kind of right for the first time in so long. “We needa do this every time I’m hungry, if it makes you come back to normal.”

Rei chuckles, rubbing his back comfortingly. It’s the kind of touch he only likes from Rei, his Rei.

“Sure you ain’t just saying that ‘cuz you’re able to cum from it?” He says far too cockily. Rolling over, Ritsu looks up at him and pokes out his tongue. “As long as you don’t kill me.”

“You were the one who told me I probably can’t, stupid~” Dragging out his last word, Ritsu is fully aware he sounds like a brat but he doesn’t care. “Or do you forget the things you say when that stranger is using your body.”

“I’d never forget a word you say, alright?”

“Mhmmm sure.” He tries nt to make it sound overly sarcastic but bitterness shows through. After all it wasn’t that bizarre old man wearing his brothers skin that betrayed Ritsu, it was this Rei. His kind older brother. “You’re senile half the time now anyway so I don’t have high expectations for that kinda stuff.”

“Ouch.” There’s a hint of actual hurt behind it but Ritsu can ignore it. What shines through most of all though, is how drained he’s starting to sound. His selfishness being deserved or not, he probably should let Rei eat.

“French toast?”

“Huh?” Rei’s confusion is obvious and it’s kind of cute.

“You needa eat or you’ll die and we don’t have anything already cooked.” Ritsu states plainly, already missing the warmth of Rei’s chest as he sits up. “Do. You. Want. French. Toast…. Onii-chan~?”

Watching Rei blush at the tacked on ‘Onii-chan’ is far too much fun. It almost makes up for having to get off him.

“Bath first, you’re not cooking in that state.” Rei scolds, sounding every bit like the older brother he should be.

“Nope, you’re too weak to stop me~” And he’s right, well feed and feeling extra energised after how they did it, Rei couldn’t stop him if he tried. “Maybe I’ll do that naked apron thing, that’s super sexy right?”

Pushing himself off the bed he only stops to grab at towel he’d discarded earlier. Wiping at some of the mess of cum and lube between his legs he turns to see Rei slowly making to follow him.

“Ritsu.”

“Nope. Naked apron it is~”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had about 1/4 of this written before the new gacha came out and then was so emo over the gacha that it ended up heavily influencing the rest of the scene. 'Ore' Rei was never meant to show up but hey, I couldn't not take the bait when enstars handed me something so delicious.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a scene planned as part of a REALLY long fic which I abandoned due to losing interest in the concept but I love the idea of like, vampires being turned then abandoned by who turned them, having absolutely no idea how they work and having to figure things out. So I took a few of the ideas from the initial plan and wrote this. 
> 
> I feel like my writing lately has been a little sub-par but my productivity is up so I’m gunna just keep going with the productivity being high and not waste it so I’m sorry if some of my stuff is lower quality than usual. Keeping the tag active with non-crack fic (which seem to be rarer now? Good) is important to me, although I understand not everyone likes seeing this sort of content lol.


End file.
